idwrevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Revolution 4
''Revolution 4''' is the fourth issue of the ''Revolution series. It was written by John Barber and Cullen Bunn, with art by Fico Ossio. Publisher's Summary SILENT INTERLUDE! One human has the skill to break into AUTOBOT CITY—but what is SNAKE EYES going to do when he finds himself face-to-knee with OPTIMUS PRIME? And outside, MILES MAYHEM and the M.A.S.K. team wait to see who walks out alive… Plot Snake Eyes infiltrates Autobot City, coming face to face with the Heliopolis. Their fight attracts the attention of the Cybertronians, who incapacitate both the Micronauts and Snake Eyes. Miles Mayhem contacts his allies, the Dire Wraiths, and reveals that Autobot City is sitting on a stockpile of Ore-13. They intend to use it to make themselves strong enough to defeat Rom. Scarlett and Roadblock return to Governor's Island from assaulting the Dire Wraith infestation of Bikini Atoll to find that the place has been infiltrated by Action Man Ian Noble who freed Kup. Also, Mayhem and the M.A.S.K. team left the base. At Monument Valley, the M.A.S.K. team confront Victorion, aided by the Dire Wraiths. A massive battle erupts between all the forces present. During the conflict, Baron Hraal Karza arrives from Microspace and Enerchanges with a Dire Wraith. At Governor's Island, Agent Helix laments that their equipment is useless against the Cybertronians. Mainframe agrees that their integrated technology is useless, but that's not all they have to use as he pulls dust-sheets off classic G.I. Joe vehicles. Yo, Joe. Appearances *Larissa *Laserbeak *Julio Lopez *Mainframe *Megatron *Micronus Prime *Microtron *Miles Mayhem *Ian Noble *Optimus Prime *Phenolo-Phi *Oziron Rael *Ratbat *Ravage *Red Falcon *Roadblock *Rom *Scarlett/Shana M. O'Hara *Bruno Sheppard *Sly Rax *Snake Eyes *Storm Shadow *Solus Prime *Soundwave *Matt Trakker/Spectrum *Brad Turner *Victorion *Vanessa Warfield *Windblade |creatures= |events= |locations= *Cybertron **Dead End *Earth **Australia **Adelaide **United States of America ***Bikini Atoll ***Governor's Island ****G.I. Joe Headquarters ***Las Vegas ***Monument Valley ****Autobot City ***Washington ****Seattle ***White House *Elonia *Jupiter **Sanctuary Station *Microspace **Aegis Cluster ***Aegis-6 **Kronos colony **Micropolis-12 **Pharoid Cluster ***Luxoris **Wyvern Cluster ***Vaeris |organizations= *Action Man *Arashikage ninja clan *Autobot *Cobra *Council of Worlds *Decepticon *DeepWave Technologies *Earth Defense Command *G.I. Joe *Ministry of Defense **Minister of Defense *Ministry of Science *Mistress of Spies *Mobile Armored Strike Kommand *NATO *Prime *Raymond-Lull *Sandmen *Senator *Solstar Order **Space Knight *Time Travelers *Warsaw Pact |species= *Camien *Cybertronian **Titan *Dire Wraith *Human *Pharoid |vehicles= *Condor *Heliopolis *Manta *Piranha *Rhino *Shark *Switchblade *Thunderhawk |technology= *Axiom suit *Energy Analyzer *Katana *Trench knife |miscellanea= *Combiner *Enerchange *Entropy Cloud *Functionist *Ore-13 *Outlier }} Cover gallery Rev04 CVR Sub-A.jpg|Subscription Cover A. Art by Brandon Peterson Rev04 CVR Sub-B.jpg|"Official Handbook" Subscription Cover B. Art by John Byrne, colors by Len O'Grady Rev04 CVR Sub-C.jpg|"Propaganda" Subscription Cover C. Art by James Biggie Rev04 CVR Sub-D.jpg|"Imaginary 2-Pack Toy" Subscription Cover D (Arcee and Snake Eyes). Art by Adam Riches Rev04 CVR RI-A.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover A. Art by Ken Christiansen Rev04 CVR RI-B.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover B. Art by Guido Guidi Rev04 CVR RI-C.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover C. Art by Art Baltazar Notes and references Category:Revolution comics